Dark Paradise
by Rorry Lamb
Summary: Darcy always had a thing for bad boys. What girl doesn't... But she never imagined falling in love with the one assassin that could kick every agent in S.H.E.I.L.D.'s ass at one time. She never expected to fall for the Winter Soldier... And she never expected him to fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

Wade Wilson had never been a good guy, he wasn't a bad guy either, he was just... Well, he was just Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool to anyone who knew who he really was. Mercenary turned mutated anit-hero. Nothing special. He was good at what he did and if what he did involved killing a few people then fine. As long as he got paid.

Wade lived in the middle of butt fuck nowhere. He had several off shore bank accounts that gave him more then enough money to build himself a mansion and then some... Of course he didn't have a mansion, he had a three bedroom house with a kitchen, two bathrooms, a livingroom, a dining room, and- get ready for it-a secret underground lair full of all his gadgets.

He was perfectly content with living alone, when he was alone he didn't have to deal with other people's bull shit, so imagine his surprise when a timid knock sounded from the door. Wade stood, straightened out his suit- what? He liked to look nice.- and went to answer the door. A rather pretty woman stood at the front door, all long legs and bouncing golden curls with blue eyes and completely soaked. She hadn't cringed when she had laid eyes on him. Instead she had smiled, asked to borrow the phone, and allowed him to lead her into the warmth of his home.

It was't often a pretty woman came to his home... Hell it wasn't often a pretty woman even looked at him what with his disfigured features and such. As you can imagine one thing led to another, and within two hours Wade found himself in bed with the mysterious woman, who's name he later learned to be Barbra Lewis. When he woke up the next morning, she was gone. Like a ghost in a dark room.

For almost a year he lived somewhat happily, occasionally he would think of Barbra, and every time he did Wade would chastise himself for it.

He was coming home from a job one night. It was raining, well storming is the correct term but either way it didn't bother Deadpool any. He entered his lair, removed his uniform, placed his weaponry in their correct places, and return to being Wade Wilson. The storm had caused the power to go out but Wade wasn't worried. He was the scariest thing in the dark at the moment, no one would touch him. No one would dare.

Wade stepped into the kitchen to get himself a drink. He wasn't what you would call "Mentally Stable." and he had many ways of dealing with it... This was one of those ways. A small whimper reached his ears. Every muscle in his body tensed, relaxed, and tensed again before he reached over and grabbed a knife out of the kitchen sink.

He searched each room, he searched every dark crevice where someone could be hiding. He almost thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him but then he entered his bedroom. There was a small bundle wrapped up on his bed. Wade lowered the knife and went over to his bed with cautious steps he went over to the bundle.

He had never wanted kids. They were loud and needy and they talked to damn much to the wrong people... So why the hell was there a kid on his bed? He would never kill a child, mind you, but he was still rather confused or at least he was until he saw the letter.

He picked it up, ripped open the envelope, pulled out the written letter, and read. When he had finished Wade quickly burned the letter. Wade hesitantly picked up his daughter... It felt weird to know he was a father. She had thick dark brown, almost black, curls, and pale skin. She looked like her mother, or at least Wade thought she looked like her mother. He'd hate for any kid to have to look like him.

Wade awkwardly pulled the baby into his arms. A small smile slowly slid across his scarred face. She was small but weren't all babies small? It's funny, really, how the universe works. Only two minutes ago he had hated the idea of having a child and now he couldn't think of anything better. For a moment he forgot about his looks and how it might scare the child in his arms... Something told him she wouldn't really care, he hoped he was right.

"Hello Darcy." Wade whispered.

Darcy Lewis Wilson opened her eyes. She had strange eyes. Somewhere between blue and grey with a speckling of gold around the pupil. For a moment there was complete silence, and then a giggle. Wade watched threw wide eyes as his baby girl reached up, her small chubby hands pressing gently against his face, toothlessly crooked grin spreading across her face.

* * *

><p>Ok so this is going to be a Darcy centric story. The first several chapters are going to revolve around her years before she meets Jane and Thor and all that jazz. So please stay with the story because it's going to be really good ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sneak attack!"

Wade easily side stepped his five year old daughter, turned on his heel, dropped, grabbed her ankles, and lifted her into the air. Darcy shrieked in a ver undignified way. Wade stared at her a moment, amusement dancing in his brown eyes.

"It's not a sneak attack if you announce the attack, twerp." Wade stated.

"You're just jealous that I scared you." Darcy grunted, trying- and failing- to pull herself upright. wade out her down.

"Twerp, if you're gonna sneak attack someone, next time remember that I sneak attack people for a living."

Darcy nodded. She and Wade never really talked about his work, but she new about the Bat Cave- Wade hated it when she called it that- and she knew that he would leave fir weeks at a time. The theme song from Star Wars began to play, and Wade whipped out his phone.

"Hello?... Yes... No... I can be ready in three... Get ahold of Weasel... To babysit, dumb ass... Just do it."

Darcy blinked, holding her Invader Zim stuffie closer. Wade smiled reassuringly. "Just gotta work, twerp... Don't worry! Uncle Weasel is comin!"

Darcy liked Jack Hammer. He was awesome, but he didn't hold a candle to her dad. Darcy nodded grumpily. Wade patted her head affectionately then skipped off to his cave. Darcy went upstairs to her room, where she sat on her bed Until the door bell rang. She quckly went to answer it, knowing her dad probably wouldn't.

"Hi, uncle Jack." Darcy mumbled, letting the older man enter the house.

Jack Hammer was a tall man with scruffy hair, a five o'clock shadow, and hazel eyes hidden behind large glasses. He was the reason Darcy liked her own glasses so much, aside from the fact that she needed the damn things.

"Hello Darce... Where's your father?" Jack asked, pushing his classes up his nose.

"In his Cave."

"You mean the Bat Cave."

"Yes, I do... But don't tell daddy."

"I won't. I'm gonna go see what that crazy old coot is up to." Then Jack was gone.

An hour later Darcy found herself in the Bat Cave with Jack as the older man worked on some of her dad's weapons. Darcy sat on the floor, a lage coloring pad in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"Uncle Weasel?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does Daddy have to wear a mask?"

The question had come from nowhere, but Darcy was entitled to ask. Jack put down his tools and the gun he had been workimg on to stare at the girl.

"Well," He began, not entirely sure on how to broach the subject, Darcy was a smart kid but that didn't mean she understood everything, "It's like this... Your dad, he's a special guy... And sometimes people don't accept specusk." it wasn't a lie.

Darcy pushed a thick ebon curl out of her face. "So he's like a super hero?" She implored.

Jack's lip twitched, "Somethin like that." He said before turning back to his work.

Three days later Wade walked through the front door. He dropped his bag and went to find his kid... To make sure she hadn't killed herself... Or Weasel. He found them both sleeping on the couches in the livingroom. Jack looked like he had been to hell and back, his head was everwhere, his eyes had dark circles under them, and his glasses were smudged. Darcy looked like a saint in comparison. Her thick curls were pulled back, and she was sprawled across the couch. Wade smirked wickedkt before going to retreave a pillow. Jack would never know what hit him... Literally.

"You suck..." Jack grumbled, plucking feathers from his hair.

Wade smirked. "Your face sucks. How was the twerp?"

"She poured itching powder into my suitcase." Jack blanched.

Wade laughed, loud and carefree. "That's my twerp." He stated, obviously proud of his off spring's michievious antics.

Jack rolled his eyes. "One day, Wilson, you're gonna have your hands full." he stated.

"Well god, I'd hope so! Then I'd certain she got my mischieveoys ways." Wade chuckled.

"... She's got a lot more then that from you..." Jack grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked, his disfigured face twisting in confusion.

"I did some digging in Debora Lewis... Have you considered the idea that Darcy might be a mutant?" Jack asked, his eyes flashing intelligently.

Wade's grew darker. "It's not possible. Darce is normal." He snapped.

"Are you sure about that?" Jack retaliated.

No. Wade wasn't sure, but he prayed she wasn't because being a mutant meant looking over your shoulder. It meant danger and false security. It meant a life of possible isolation and that in itself was something Wade did not want for Darcy. Not something he wanted for his daughter at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"The prequels suck." A ten year old Darcy spoke.

her dad nodded. "I'm so glad you're my kid... If you had ended up being one of those uncultured brats that had absolutely no taste. I would've had to kill you." Wade laughed.

"Oh whatever you old coot!" Darcy yelled loudly.

"Shut up would ya?! This is mybfavorite part!" Wade yelled, even louder then his daughter.

Darcy rolled her eyes, turning to look at the TV. The screen was a bit blurry, Darcy rubbed her eyes but that only made it worse. She stood, made her way into the kitchen, and turned on the tap. She splashed cold water on her face but the heat that had suddenly over come her did not dissipate. The room spun in sickeningly fast circle.

"Darce! You're missing it!"

She could hear her father talking. Darcy opened her mouth to call out to him but her voice had left her. Suddenly Darcy's knees gave out, she hit the floor with a crack that alerted Wade to what was happening in the kitchen.

Darcy groaned softly as she tried to use the counter to pull herself up. Wade appeared at her side in an instant, his eyes filled with concern. "Darce," he gave her a gentle shake, "Darcy! What's happening?" He tried to remain as calm as possible... For both of their sakes.

"My head..." She mumbled.

Darcy could barely make out her dad's features. dark spots danced across her vision. Wade frowned, not knowing what was going on, feeling utterly useless fir not knowing what to do. Darcy collapsed, her body falling forward, a startled groan slipping past her lips.

Wade was quick to scoop her up and even quicker to put her on the couch. He shut the blinds and threw a blanket over her shaking form. Wade paced the floor, his phone held to his ear as he whispered frantically to Weasel.

Darcy shivered violently. It felt like her insides were on fire but she felt like she had been thrown into the Arctic Ocean. A thin sheet of cold sweat covered her face and arms. God she was cold.

"Darce, you need to drink this." Wade said, holding a glass of water to his daughter's lips.

Darcy drank, knowing her dad would never intentionally hurt her. Drowsy, that's how she felt when the last of the foul tasting water slid down her throat. She closed her eyes and slept. Wade frowned, no mutation had ever hit this suddenly... This hard. It wasn't unheard of for a mutant to feel a bit of pain when they came into their gifts but...Weasel'd better be right about this. Wade carefully gathered Darcy into his arms, intending on taking her to her room where she'd be more comfortable.

No parent likes seeing their kid in any sort of pain, even if said parent is a trained killer that didn't mind other people's pain. Wade frowned. He was curious to see what her gift was... If it was an Alpha Level then they could possibly work together. _A family business_, a dark voice whispered but Wade shook his alter ego's thoughts away. Not Darcy. Wade left the room before Deadpool thought of anything else that could put his kid in harms way.

* * *

><p>Darcy woke up disoriented and alone. Every muscle hurt, like they had been ripped out and stretched before being replaced. She shook as she sat up, her pale hand pressing against the bed post... Which felt oddly warm to the touch. There was a crack as the bed post ripped itself apart.<p>

Darcy screamed, vaulting out of the bed much faster then she had ever been capable of before. The door swung open, two people rushing into the room. One was Wade and the other was Jack. Wade grabbed Darcy and pulled her to face him.

"Look at me Darce. You. Are. Safe."

It didn't help her much but Darcy trusted her dad, and so she nodded and forced herself to breathe deeply.

"Molecular acceleration," Jack gasped, "Amazing. Wade? Would you mind if putting Darcy through a stimulation."

"Stimulation," Wade growled, his voice dark, "Stimulation?! She just bloody woke up!"

Darcy's hand wrapped around his wrist out of instinct. Only Jack seemed to notice the soft glow that emitted from Darcy's hand. Wade's breathing slowed, becoming less rugged. He sighed, feeling oddly calm.

"Wade... Three weeks is a long time... Her powers... They could be... Godly."

Darcy's eyes grew wide. Three weeks? She looked down, finally noticing the IVs. Slowly she pulled them out, then looked up at her dad. "I... I'm hungry." Darcy muttered. Wade nodded.

"Let's go twerp."

The three walked downstairs to the kitchen. No one cared that it was near three-thirty in the morning. They just cared about eating, and eat they did. Wade made a feast, foods of all sorts covered the counter, and Darcy ate as much as possible. Once she was finished Jack began to ask questions that Darcy didn't have any answers to, but somehow managed to give Jack the information he needed.

"Like I said, Wilson... Godly."

"What's happening to me?" Darcy begged, her voice cracking a bit.

Jack looked at her, hiseyes blazing like they always did when he took an interest in a project. Wade glared at Jack before crouching down in front of Darcy.

"You're special, twerp. Like me... Like your mom. You are unique. One in a zillion. But most importantly, you are Darcy." Wade spoke slowly, knowing how hard it was after the mutation kicked in. That deep unshaking need for acceptance That drove so many to insanity.

"I'm like you?" Darcy asked.

Wade smiled. "No," he said, causing Darcy to frown, "You are so much better."


	4. Chapter 4

They moved to New York when Darcy was thirteen. Mainky because some of her dad's enemies had found their home, but also because Darcy needed friends her own age. So they left Colorado and moved to New York, Manhatten to be exact. Darcy couldn't have been happier.

"Dad? Have you seen my cardigan? Do you want anything to eat?" Darcy called as she rushed around, getting ready fir her first day of school.

"Damn it, Darcy. I am avgrown ass man!" Wade hollard from the livingroom.

"Really? Then why do you act like a two year old?" She retaliated.

Wade appeared in the kitchen, gun loaded and aimed at Darcy, who merely held up her hand wguch now glowed with a pale blue-silver light. Concussive Blasts, very dangerous, very powerful. Wade snickered while dropping his hand to his side.

"You got everythin?"

"Yeah... Do you have everything ready to go?" Darcy implored.

"Duh. what are ya making?"

"What do you want?"

Wade Smirked. "I wish to debour the unbirn!" He declared.

"Eggs it is then." Darcy laughed.

Soon Darcy was racing out the front door, the school wasn't to far from her house so she had to walk. Darcy wasn't exactly excited for school, he had been homeschooled for most if her life... She didn't even know how to make friends.

Five blocks and two alley shortcuts later Darcy found herself pusjimg the doors open. The school smelt of perfume, body oder, and desperation. Darcy had never seen so many kids in the same hallway before... If she hadn't lived with Wade all her life she would have been nervous.

"Excuse me."

Darcy turned to stare at the girl who had talked to her. The girl was taller then darcy- not a ver hard thing to accomplish- and she was a pretty girl with green eyes and auburn hair, her arms were filled with books and there was a camera dangling from her neck.

"Bianca Walters. Sophmore." Bianca said.

"Darcy Lewis. Sophmore." Darcy smiled.

"Yo dweeb! Heads up!"

Bianca turned, her eyes widening as a football came hurtling toward her face. dropping her books, Bianca's hands went to shield her face for an impact that never came. She opened her eyes only to find Darcy's hand holding the football just inches from her face.

"Haven't you ever heard it's not nice to hurt a lady?" Darcy asked.

After a little rant on respect Darcy tossed the football away and turned to Bianca.

"How... The ball... My face... How?"

Darcy smiled. "My dad works in the millitary, so I was trained a bit... So can you show me where the office is?" Darcy asked, pulling the strap of her bookbag higher on her shoulder.

"Uh... Yeah." Bianca replied.

After gathering Bianca's books and distributing them out equally for each girl to carry, Bianca and Darcy ,made their way through the halls.

* * *

><p>Wade usually didn't get captured... Actually that was like saying an elephant only weighs a ton... But there he was, sitting tied to a chair in a dark room surounded by Alexander Pierce and several other Hydra agents, but the only one he was worried about was the muzzled man in the corner with the metal arm... Terminater, wade decided to call him terminater.<p>

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" Alexander asked.

"Of course! I just didn't expact you to have gotten a lap dog. Very nice dog by the wat, but may I suggest a good grooming?" Wade snickered loudly.

"Careful Deadpool," it was said mockingly, "Wouldn't want to piss that one off. He just might kill you... And who would take care of Darcy when you were dead? Why us of course."

Wade grew very, very still. If they had been able to see his face: disfigured and twisted into a furious glower that would turn their blood and veins to ice and snow.

"How do you know about her?" Wade snarled.

Alexander smirk. "We've always known about her... Her powers are truly unique. Would you like them to be listed?" Alexander waved his hand.

"D. Wilson, abilities include: Gestate photokinesis the ability to generate light with the intensity of over one million foot candles, healing light, concussive blasts, lightning, speed, molecular acceleration, heightened reflexes, flight, quick healing, enhanced durability, G-force compensation, and finally invisibility to technological detection."

With every word that slipped past the agent's lips Wade became more and more angry. He barely noticed as the binding holding him to the chair snapped, barely noticed as bullets ripped into his body, barely noticed as Alexander and that damn winter soldier left the room. He grabbed his swords, reveling in the familiar weight.

Screams of pain filled the air as Wade swept through the room, driven on by his anger. They knew about Darcy, they _knew_ about his kid. She wouldn't be safe If he didn't kill them. The last body fell with a wet splat.

Wade looked down at himself, blood covered and angry. He quickly made his way to the nearest computer, pulling up any file he could on Darcy. There were several, but eventually he was able to destroy most of them. He stood there a moment, breathing deeply. He needed to ensure Darcy's safety when he went on assignments. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number he hadn't used in years.

"Hello?" A gruff voice snapped on the other end of the line.

"Fury, I think you owe me a favor."

* * *

><p>When Darcy got home she wasn't expecting the tall man with a suit to be standing in her kitchen with her dad. Darcy silentky dropped her bookbag and reached for her purse where she kept the special taser Jack had made fir her, it ran off of her own lightning, pretty shnazzy little device itbwas.<p>

"Dad?"

The two men turned to look at her. The stranger smiled.

"Darcy, this is Phil Coulson, he works for an agency I did some bussiness with. He's going to be keeping tabs on you while I'm away." Wade stated.

"What so he's like Men in Black kind of agent or I'm going to kill you while you sleep because you annoyed me kind of agent?" Darcy questioned.

"A bit of both." Wade replied.

"Cool."

Darcy turned to Phil, her hand extended politely.

"Hello Mr. Scary Agent Man. I am the ever so amazing Darcy Lewis."

Phil took the offered hand.

"Phil Coulson, agent of Stragetic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's raining..." Darcy groaned, looking out the window of the library to the rainy streets outside.

"Library's closing soon... Need a lift?" Bianca asked, pushing a think strand of hair out if her face.

"I don't live to far from here so I'll be good." Darcy waved a dismissive hand.

Bianca gave her a look. In two months the sophomores had grown extremely close, Bianca knew almost everything about Darcy and Darcy knew everything about her. They were besties.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You need to get home before six anyways and it's five-forty. Go, I'll be fine."

Bianca stood, grabbed her bag and books, then looked at Darcy. "If you need anything, just call." She said before she turned on her heel and left.

Darcy looked down at her paper and sighed. She'd just have to finish it at home. She stood, stretched, gathered her things, and pulled her book bag onto her shoulder. Looking around Darcy noticed three men sitting at a table near her own, staring at her. Darcy set her jaw and began to walk out, fully conscious of the fact that the three men had gotten up as well.

She stepped out of the library with her hand stuffed in her bag, wrapped around her taser. She just needed to get to her house without incident. Fate really seemed to hate her... It really did. Three men in black walked behind her, slowly gaining speed, and three more appeared in front of her. Darcy's heart beat violently against her chest. Darcy wasn't sure who they were or what they wanted, so she wasn't going to run the risk of flying and exposing herself to some mentally depraved group of muggers if she could avoid it. Secrecy is key, her dad always told her.

Darcy pulled out her phone, and dialed Phil's number, the S.H.E.I.L.D-because saying the entire thing was a mouthful Darcy didn't want to deal with- agent had grown on her. Darcy even considered him part of the family... A secretive, brooding type that was just a bit to serious for his own good, but family none the less.

"You've reached agent Coulson."

"Phil," Darcy whispered nervously, "There are some guys following me..."

"How long have they been following you?" Phil questioned.

"Couple of blocks now." Darcy glanced over her shoulder. No one was there.

"Ok listen to me, Darcy you need..."

The phone was ripped from her hands before Phil could finish his sentence. Darcy cried out, she kicked and struggled but the man holding her Just pulled out syringe. Darcy's eyes grew wide, no longer caring if the guy was just a mugger or no, Darcy's glowing fist shot forward. The Concussive blast hit the man in the chest, sending him flying back into another man in black. Phone- and therefor Phil- forgotten Darcy turned on heel and darted into an alley.

Darcy could hear them screaming, hear their footsteps as they advanced on her. She looked around. Either she flys out of there, or she risks running into a dead end. Flying it is. Darcy leapt into the air, wincing slightly as the wind snapped at her book bag, nearly ripping it from her back. Darcy couldn't fly very long or very far, a rule that Phil had established due to satellite cameras and people with picture phones. So instead of zipping home like she had first intended on, Darcy merely flew to the nearest block and stopped. She shouldn't have stopped.

"Well, well, well... It looks like Deadpool didn't teach daughter dearest the basic evasion maneuvers." A man mocked.

Darcy swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled out her taser. "That's not gonna help ya, kid." A man barked. Darcy whipped around, silently thanking and God that would listen that there was only one guy behind her. She had no objections in tasering him.

Darcy sprinted as fast as her inhuman speed could carry her, vaulting over fallen boxes and trash cans. Bullets flew past her, some skimmed her and some lodged themselves into her skin, but she kept running.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief as the street ahead came into view, her relief was short lived as a black car pulled up in front of the entrance to the alley.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Darcy moaned, stopping herself just in time to avoid running into the car. It was a nice car. The door swung open and a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge was flashed in her face.

"Get in."

"On it!"

Darcy threw herself into the car, seeing Phil's badge enough to tell the difference between a forgery and the real deal. Darcy sat, panting, her eyes closed, and her hand pressed to her arm. She'd have to pull the bullets out before she healed. Wouldn't that be fun?

"Who are you?" Darcy implored, looking at the attractive man across from her.

"Agent Barton... Clint Barton."

"So you're the bird man... Phil mentioned you. Oh and James Bond reference? Cliché." Darcy stated.

Clint smiled. "I like you, kid." Clint said.

"Great! Partners in crime, you and me. We'll hack into Stark industries, replace bombs and missiles with glitter bombs and such. So much trouble. I love it."

"You talk a lot." Clint observed.

"I'm substituting for your lack of people skills."

"Uh-huh." Clint grunted.

"Grunting is in-lady like." Darcy joked.

Clint's lip twitched. "Good thing I'm not a chick, then isn't it?" Clint asked.

"I guess... This isn't the way to my house..." Darcy trailed off, looking out the window.

"Agent Coulson has instructed us to take you to HQ. Your father had been informed and you won't be missing much school." clint stated.

"And why am I being taken to HQ?" Darcy asked.

Clint frowned slightly at the devious smirk that swept over her features. "You're getting trained..."

"My dad has been training me since I was ten."

"Yes but he and Agent Coulson agree that it would be best if you were given a broader training experience." Clint shrugged.

"... Do I get a gun?"

"... Yes..."

"How about a uniform?"

"... Yes..."

"How about a code name?"

"Do you want one?"

"Hell yes I want one!"

clint nodded. "The we'll get you one." he stated.

Darcy smiled a wicked little grin, all teeth. "Let's do this." Darcy said in a poor imitation of Clint's voice.

Clint was thoroughly amused. S.H.I.L.D. HQ was about an hour from where Darcy lived and thirty minutes from the school... Darcy didn't know how she felt about that. Clint helped her out of the car and helped her limp into the Medical Ward, where a group of friendly people went to work pulling bullets out of her body.

"Can I call you Boy Wonder?" Darcy asked, trying to distract herself as the doctors pulled bullets out.

"No." Clint replied.

"Oh come on man," Darcy groaned, "You're the Robin to my Batman... Can others call you Boy Wonder?"

"No, and if I'm anyone I'm batman and your the Joker."

"Why, I never! Why would you call me the Joker, I am obviously Batman." Darcy gasped in faked affront-ness.

Clint looked at her over his sun glasses. "I read your file ."

"I have a file? Since when?"

"Since Fury found out about you."

Darcy leaned back a bit. "Well talk about invasion of privacy." She muttered.

Twenty minutes later the bullets were out and Darcy was healed and Clint was insisting on food... And introductions. Apparently Darcy would be training with some Russian chick and one of Phil's personal agents. Darcy had laughed at that and when she had told Clint why she had laughed, the agent threw his head back and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"So. Bored." Marylyn groanes.

Darcy nodded, she hated Study Hall. It wasn't so much that she never had any homework to do or that she hated the kids in her class. It was the teacher. Mr. Littlefield was a stout man with no hair, small green eyes, a red face, and a nose to big for his head. He was the ultimate kill joy, to the point that if someone so much as blinked at their friend then they would get a detention.

Darcy looked at Marylyn. Marylyn looked at Darcy. They smirked and nodded at each other. Marylyn grabbed her Spanish notebook and made her way to the front of the classroom where Mr. Littfield sat behind his desk.

Darcy waited until Marylyn had the teacher so deep in conversation that he barely seemed to notice anything else. Darcy whipped out her IPod and began flipping through her Play list. Her dad had given her the IPod for her birthday.

"Perfect." She mumbled softly.

With all the grace and quietness both Wade and Natasha had drilled into her, Darcy carefully stepped onto the top of the desk. Class mates gave her questioning looks. Darcy winked at Travis, the high school quarter back and the hottest guy in school. Darcy quickly pressed play on her IPod, smiling as music filled the room.

"My old man is a bad man

But I can't deny the way he holds my hand

And he grabs me, he has me by my heart

He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past

He doesn't mind I have a L.A. crass way about me

He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart"

Darcy danced on the desk, drawing the attention of all of the people in the room. She swayed and sang along to the song. She gracefully jumped off of the desk, swaying her hips as she made her way over to Eliot's desk. With a seductive smile she carefully sat at the edge of the desk, playing with the younger boy's tie as she sang.

"Swimming pool, glimmering darling

White bikini off with my red nail polish

Watch me in the swimming pool

Bright blue ripples, you

Sittin', sippin' on your black Cristal, oh yeah"

Mr. Littfield stood from his desk, his face an ugly dark red but Darcy kept going. She sashayed across the room, hand on her hip.

"Now I'm off to the races, cases

Of Bacardi chasers

Chasin' me all over town

'Cause he knows I'm wasted,

Facin' time again at Rikers

Island and I won't get out

Because I'm crazy, baby

I need you to come here and save me

I'm your little scarlet starlet

Singin' in the garden

Kiss me on my open mouth

Ready for you."

Darcy casually leaned against Misst Belmont's desk, shaking out her thick dark curls and tipping her head back so that the ends of her hair brushed the desk. Then he was up twirling around the room, swaying and winking seductively. She was about to sing the next verse when a thick hand grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Littlefield yelled, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Well," Darcy smiled sweetly, "You know the wicked ways of a woman."

Darcy didn't know it was possible for Mr. Littlefield to turn any redder. "To the office! Now!" He yelled.

Darcy curtsied mockingly then she turned on heel and marched out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Miss Lewis, this is the second time you've been in the office this week." The principal, a tall, hawk faced woman, stated coldly.<p>

It was no secret that Mrs. Beucannon hated her, Darcy had given her more then one reason to do so... Like the food fight three weeks ago- they couldn't prove she had started it so she hadn't gotten in trouble, or the lab incident that had happened Monday.

Darcy crossed her legs and smiles cockily. "A personal record." She replied with a smile.

Mrs. Beucannon was not amused. She pushed her glass up her pointed nose and looked at Darcy with so much hate that it could have rivaled her dad when someone said the Star Wars prequel was better then the original trilogy.

"Miss Lewis, this is your second infraction. I'm afraid I'll have to call your father." Mrs. Beucannon said coldly, threateningly.

"Here," Darcy said, pulling her S.H.I.E.L.D, issued phone from her purse, "Use my phone. My dad got a new phone, there for a new number."

Mrs. Beucannon snatched the phone from Darcy's hand, flipped through the contacts and hit the call button. A moments pause and a dirty look from Mrs. Beucannon and then.

"Hello Mr. Lewis, this is Darlene Beucannon. I'm Darcy's principle. I'm afraid Darcy has had yet another infraction. This is the second time in a week, I'm afraid disciplinary action will have to be taken."

Darcy shifted slightly causing Mrs. Beucannon to smirk at her.

"Of course Mr. Lewis, I'll see you in ten."

Mrs. Beucannon hung up the phone and passed it back to Darcy. This was not going to be good.

* * *

><p>Wade couldn't come to school functions or meetings, something told Darcy that him coming into the school wearing his mask wouldn't be a good thing. Darcy didn't mind so much because she knew that if it came down to it her dad would march right into the school in ll his disfigured glory and raise hell... Unfortunately her dad and Fury had an agreement that in order to keep her safe then Phil would have to act as her father so as not to raise suspicion.<p>

She sat there in respectful silence as Phil sat down. He shot Darcy a look that said she was in for a talk and extra Natasha-Maria training time when they got back to HQ. She almost didn't want to leave the office.

"May I ask what this is about?" Phil asked politely.

"Mr. Lewis, how often do you leave on business?" Mrs. Beucannon implored.

"Not as often as I used to. How is this relevant?" Phil replied slowly.

Mrs. Beucannon's dark eyes narrowed. "And her mother?"

Darcy tensed. Phil looked at her, they both knew that Barbra Lewis was a touchy subject for Darcy. Every person had boundaries, an invisible police tape over a closed door. Mrs. Beucannon had just ripped down that tape and kicked the door open, allowing all sorts of emotions to come trickling out like an illness.

"My wife passed several years ago." Phil lied.

"Well that explains it. Mr. Lewis, it's natural for a child to lash out after the passing of a loved one but Darcy is out of control. I highly recommend you get control over your child or I'm afraid I'll have to expel Darcy."

Darcy felt like crying. She looked down at her hands, which were fisted in her lap. Maybe that was true for some kids, but Darcy didn't know her mother. How could she mourn for someone in that degree if she didn't know them?

"Darcy, wait in the hallway." Phil said, his voice cold.

Darcy stood, and made her way toward the door. Mrs. Beucannon stood. "Excuse me," She snapped, "She can't leave. We aren't done."

"No we aren't. But Darcy is... Darcy, Clint is waiting in the car."

Darcy knew a dismissal when she heard one. She nodded, shouldered her bag, an. Left the room. The hallway was pretty much silent, which surprised Darcy because last hour is usually ditch class early hour. Darcy pushed the front door open, her eyes falling on the black S.H.I.E.L.D issued car. Darcy quickly walked over to the car and slid into the back seat.

"Heard about your little stunt. This is why we're friends. Gotta hand it to ya kid, you're kind of funny." Clint joked.

"I guess." Darcy mumbled.

Clint turned to look at her. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure... Just tired." She mumbled.

Clint dropped the subject as the front door opened. Phil slid into the passenger seat and turned to look at Darcy. He was going to yell at her, Darcy knew that and she mentally prepared herself. She was emotionally unstable at the moment, making her more liable to hurt someone so she needed to be at the top of her game. Phil sighed.

"Darcy do you want to be schooled at HQ?" Phil asked.

"If I get my education at HQ then she gets what she wants... No, I'll keep going to school and I won't get into any more trouble." Darcy mumbled.

Phil sighed. "You know... She kind of deserves to be fired." Phil chuckled.

"She smells like fish." Darcy stated.

Clint laughed as he pulled the car out of the circle drive.

* * *

><p>That night Darcy called her dad, a traditional phone call to see how the other was doing. She didn't tell her dad about Mrs. Beucannon. She didn't tell him about her little stunt at school... But something told her he knew.<p>

"Dad... Can I ask you something?" Darcy asked.

"Course ya can, twerp." Wade said.

"What...," She hesitated

"What?" Wade repeated with a concerned laugh.

"Just wanted to know what time our next meeting is." Darcy smiled.

"Not for a couple of weeks, twerp. Gotta work." Wade stated.

"Ok... Hey dad, I have to go. Homework to finish and Hell to raise." She chirped happily.

Wade hesitated. "Ok... Love you, twerp."

"Love you to dad. Bye."

Darcy hung up before he could reply. She quickly pulled out her laptop and hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D data base. She glanced around nervously, she'd never hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D but she couldn't just waltz up to someone and demand information on Barbra Lewis... They had more important people to deal with. A knock on her door made her jump and shove her laptop under her bed.

The next day at school, people were in an uproar. Grief councilors hung around in class rooms and there were police men in the office. When Darcy went up to Marylyn and ask what was going on she felt a small twinge of guilt when Marylyn told her the news. Principle Beucannon was dead, and Darcy knew who killed her. God she hated her dad and his hotheadedness sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Epic gargoyal pose?" Wade asked himself as he leaned over the edge of the building, waiting for his target to go by.

"Check!" He said in a slightly squeaker voice.

"Close enough." He replied to himself, voice deeper.

Yeah... Mentally stable was not something Wade Wilson was. Not at all. If he were to be put in a room with Hitler and Osama bin Laden with a gun with two bullets... Well he'd probably end up shooting himself just to see how quickly he would heal. So yeah, not mentally stable.

"Billowy cape?!"

"Check!"

"That's a child's bedsheet."

Wade grabbed at the ling yellow bed sheet he had tied around his neck. Half offended half angry. It wasn't just _any_ bed sheet it was _Darcy's _bedsheet. Wade sighed. He'd deal with himself later.

"Pointy ears?!"

"Check!"

"Those are cat ears."

Well yes... But they weren't _real_ cat ears. They once belonged to Darcy's Cat Woman costume from when she was six.

"Say it," he whispered, voice high pitched and squeaky, "Say. It."

"No... No don't." His voice deep.

Wade smirked wickedly. His lips twisting up from beneath his vibrant scarlet and black mask. "I. Am. BATMAN!" He shrieked gleefully before throwing himself from the seven story roof.

* * *

><p>"... That is your father, Darcy." Natasha stated.<p>

"Well at least we know where she gets it from." Clint snickered, looking over his shoulder at Darcy who's face was burried in her hands.

They were watching her dad from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top secret all over the world cameras and watching her dad sprint across a deserted street in search of a target wearing a cape and cat ears- the cat ears that belonged to her costume- was emabaressing... And highly amusing. How she had been convinced to watch a live feed of her dad doing this she would never know.

"Oh shit..." Natasha and Clint gasped together.

Darcy's hands dropped just in time to see her dad lope some guy's head off. Blood staining his katana blade a dark reddish black. Darcy groaned loudly. Of course they would do that to her. Darcy glanced over at the trash can, silently judging the time it would take her to reach it before she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor. She'd make Clint clean it up.

"What's that?" Darcy asked once she noticed the dark shape that seemed to creep after her dad.

"What's what?" Natasha asked.

Darcy shook her head and took a handful of popcorn from her favorite Russian assassin. Darcy looked at Natasha and Clint. Darcy shipped them, they would a good couple as well as they made a good team... It didn't hurt that they were adorable together.

Natasha was sitting on the couch, her legs curled up beneath her, one hand holding her chin up while the other held her ankles. Clint sat on the back of the couch... Like a birch perched in a tree, his legs fell on either side of Natasha's body and his hands were suspiciously close to becoming buried in her fiery locks of hair. Darcy smirked, they were so cute when they thought no one was looking.

"Holy Shit!" Clint yelled.

Darcy jumped, her vision refocusing on the screen. Her dad stood over a body, whether it was conscious or not Darcy wasn't sure, and there was someone coming up behind him with that looked like a big ass machete. There was a distinct sound of metal slicing through the air, the sickening sound of bone being severed, and blood... So much blood, almost black in the dim light of the street lamp. Horrofied eyes watched with disbelief as a head- her dad's head- rolled across the ground. Darcy screamed.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing to help my dad?!" Darcy yelled shrilly.<p>

"Miss Lewis, please sit diwn and think fir a moment." Nick Fury motioned to the seat across from his desk.

Darcy was in hysterics... What person wouldn't be? She'd just seen her dad get beheaded. _Beheaded_. It wasn't something Darcy wanted to see again.

"Darcy please sit..." Nick sighed.

Darcy liked Nick Fury enough to understand that when he said sit... Well, she sat down and ground her teeth together in a desperate attempt to remain silent despite the over whelming pain that was slowly building in her gut. Nick pinched the bridge of his nose, then opened the top drawer of his desk, pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"I remember the first time your father sat in that chair... Wasn't much older then yourself at the time." Nick passed her a half full glass of whiskey.

Darcy took it and tossed it back. The alcohol burned as it slid down her throat but it was a good burn. It took her mind off of her dad for a brief second. Nick watched through his one good eye.

"Look... Your father is a smart man-"

"He's reckless," Darcy interrupted, her voice worried, "He'll heal... That's a given, but... You know my dad, Nick, he... He... He..." Darcy broke off with a choked sob.

"We're doing everything in our power Miss Lewis... Please return to your room, try to get some rest." Nick patted her hand sympathetically before escorting Darcy out.

* * *

><p>Darcy paced nervously, her hands raked through her hair causing the already tangled mess to become more tangled. Her skin gave off a harsh, almost unhealthy glow. Her hair crackled like a static TV. She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on her laptop, the security camera feed playing on the small screen. She bit her lip. She needed to save her dad and she knew just where to find him too.<p>

Darcy glanced at the object in her hand. It was small, no bigger then her palm, it was made of cold heavy metal, its small screen was blank at the moment but once Darcy bucked up enough courage to turn it on she'd be able to track down her dad... She'd have to thank Uncle Jack when this was all over.

"Come on Lewis... You can do this," Darcy whispered to herself, "You live with people who do this kind of thing for a living. You've. Got. This."

Darcy nodded confidently before rushing to her closet. She carefully pushed her regular- but not ordinary- clothes away to reveal a glass case. Within the glass case a black body suit had been folded. Darcy quickly opened up the box and grabbed her uniform.

Darcy didn't take her unifirm out often... Mainly because ut was to tight and showed off a bit to much of her body... But this was a special case. Darcy quickly pulled on the black S.H.I.E.L.D. issued uniform and began to work her messy hair back into a braid. Once she was ready, Darcy grabbed her ID badge and took off.

Darcy had never liked having only a level 6 access card, mostly because her curiousity for level 7 became more intense because of it, but at that moment, standing at the entrance of the launch pad... Well, she was pretty glad she had a level 6.

"Identification please." The feminine voice of the high tech security system beeped.

With a quiet sigh Darcy pulled out her ID badge and shoved it infront of the scanner while looking nervously about, somewhat surprised at not having been caught. "Access... Denied." Darcy shoved her card in at the scanner again.

"Access denied."

"Oh for the love of... Agent Lewis, codename North Star... Let me in you crappy piece if crap." Darcy snarled. It worked.

The door to the launch pad slud open allowing Darcy to race onto the all but deserted area. She ducked behind a Quinjet to avoid being detected by security. Darcy snuck to the exit hatch, swallowed nervously, and... She never got to jump because a rough hand pulled her back.

"Miss Lewis, where do you think you are going?"

Darcy huffed. "Hello Phil..." she muttered just before the older agent began pulling her in the direction of her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy paced across the floor of her once bedroom now prison cell. Phil had not been pleased to be woken up by the beeping of his Darcy-tracker-while-I'm-kicking-ass-or-sleeping device- as Darcy liked to call it.

She had been given her phone, her IPod, and her computer to keep her from gauging her own eyes out when the boredom became to great. Darcy groaned loudly and plopped down on her bed, she had already called Marylyn to inform the younger girl that she was under strict lock down, under the pretense that she had been grounded for stealing her dad's truck and going out to meet a boy. Marylyn had bought it after an intense session Of Q&A.

"Darcy, I got your dinner!" Clint said as he swept into the room.

"Did you bring a spoon?" Darcy asked darkly.

"Look I know you have this fascination with burning plastic but damn woman, plastic utensils are expensive!"

Darcy scowled, grabbed an apple, and chucked it at the assassin's pretty dirty blonde head knowing full well he'd easily avoid the attack. He hadn't though, the juicy red apple had connected with the side of his head before clattering to the ground. Darcy watched horrified with herself at Clint flicked apple juice and a bit of peeling from his hair.

"Darce, we all know you're upset but going after your dad isn't going to help anything. Hose men probably took him so that they could take you when you showed up to get him. Darcy, you're a kid... You gotta understand that we, as adults, are required to care fir you."

Darcy sighed but kept her mouth shut. Clint smiled kindly then ruffled her hair before leaving. Darcy carefully picked the apple, sticky juices covered her hand. She threw the shiny red object in the trash and turned to lap top that sat half open on her desk. She flipped it open, sighing as her mom's file popped up. Darcy hadn't been able too look into her mom and decided that it might be a good distraction.

"Barbra Lewis." Darcy mumbled quietly, her fingers flying over the key pad.

Apparently Darcy's mother had come from a well off family. Barbra had been the barbie doll type, you know, perfect grades, great hair, killer body, cheerleader, fancy clothes. Darcy rolled her eyes... Well at least she had gotten something from her mother, Darcy glanced at her boobs then back at the screen. Darcy bit her lip. Barbra Lewis didn't seem the type to get it on with her dad, Darcy honestly thought she'd go for the tall football player... But no.

Darcy was about to close the page when something caught her attention. "The hell...?" Darcy tentatively pulled up the hidden page. Darcy read through the hidden file. Her mither had been a mutant... Not a very strong one, but her powers had caught the attention of several groups including Hydra. Names and dates and locations showed up on the screen... Darcy sighed, shutting the screen. It didn't matter... Barbra Lewis was just a name and a face that held no significant place in Darcy's emotionally distressed heart. She shut the computer down and turned her attention back ti the window she had previously been trying to break open.

* * *

><p>Natasha glanced around the empty warehouse, searching for any trip-wires or hired guns who might be hiding. She blinked once, it was oddly quiet... Natasha slipped her gun from her holster, one for both hands. She sprinted across the room, ducking behind crates and boxes in order to stay undetected.<p>

"Wade." She whispered as she gently nudged the unconscious man with her hands.

Wade groaned, his head rolling back to that his mask stood out in the dim light. "Hello, Russian Rullueuette." Wade coughed.

Natasha rolled her eyes, and untied Wad. She carefully pulled Wade to his feet, the older man leaned heavily against her, his head lolled off to the side and in his stupor Wade accidentally groped Natasha's butt. Natasha practically dragged Wade out of the ware house and to the waiting car, where Clint was waiting for her.

"Why'd they want you?" Natasha asked while carefully pulling Wade's mask off.

His face was bloody and scratched up, skin hung off of his face where acid had been dumped. Natasha carefully pulled off the dead skin to let new skin replace it. Wade blinked at her.

"Is Darcy... Is she ok?" Wade asked tiredly.

"She's perfectly safe." Natasha replied.

"Good." Wade breathed.

Natasha felt a small pang of jealousy. She hadn't known her parents, Red Room raised her, trained her but they never cared for her. Wade cared for Darcy so passionately, that it almost seemed impossible. There he was, weak and exhausted, his blood staining the upholstery yet he was asking about Darcy and her well being instead of his own. They arrived at HQ only two hours later. Natasha and Clint helped Wade out of the house and led him through the building in the direction of the med wing.

"Dad."

Wade looked up, dark eyes wide. "Darcy!"

The two ran at each other. Darcy sobbed as she threw her arms around her dad's neck. That little pang of jealousy popped back up and she smashed it back down with a sharp intake of breath. She looked at Clint and smiled a bit.

"Is it just me or was that a bit to easy?"

Nat frowned. "There were a couple of dead agents in that warehouse... I think someone got to them before we did."

"Then we'll just have to find them... But for now, let's just bask in the epicness of our accomplishment." Barton said before turning his attention back to Darcy and her dad.


End file.
